


Glittery Captain Americ-abs

by GhostCrumpet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre Relationship, TINY - Freeform, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Cause Aeneria is a butt.





	Glittery Captain Americ-abs

"Christ," Darcy swore, nearly tripping over herself as she entered into the darkened room. At the far end, on an infinity cove, stood Steve Rogers in all his motherflipping glory, in nothing but tight, shiny red spandex booty-shorts, his chest glistening with _glitter_.

 

Glitter. Glitter everywhere. It swept down his pectorals, highlighted the dip above his navel, and clung to the brief, sparse hair that trailed enticingly into the hem of his shorts. Good lord, she was going to have to go to church and pray. Nevermind that she wasn't a Christian, because being in his presence at that moment of time had to be sin.

 

"Relax the shoulders, and ha-ha," the photographer said, a serious and quiet man who topped even Steve's height, but who was lankier. Steve nodded and sighed out a breath, letting his shoulders drop. Darcy picked her way across the floor, mindful of wires and gear. After a few more snaps, Steve's eyes landed on her and his cheeks flushed.

 

"Oh, hey Darce," he said, his voice warbling and cracking. The photog straightened up and turned to her.

 

"Lewis," Arial greeted with a grin. "I'm glad you showed up. Thanks for the referral on the work."

 

"No worries," she said, shrugging. "I knew you'd be the one person who wouldn't get weird over Captain Abs over there."

 

"Hey," Steve protested softly.

 

"What, it's true. Abs for days." 

**Author's Note:**

> and then miin got tired and stopped writing the end


End file.
